


Awareness

by Thaly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Home, IwaOi Day, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: Everyone was ready to go out and celebrate New Year’s Eve. Everyone but him.





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. I hope you like it. English is not my first language so anything you feel is worth pointing out will be welcome (:

Everyone was ready to go out and celebrate New Year’s Eve. Everyone but him. His nephew was ill with a fever and Tooru would rather stay home with him tan go out to party with his girlfriend and her friends. Some of his teammates were going to tag along and it would be fun, but even though he lived and died for the game, all kinds of games, he always knew the proper order of his priorities. Takeru was worth losing a night out. Takeru was worth losing a ton of nights out.

Takeru was already asleep. Tooru, in his pajamas, was tapping on his computer to start watching some old games in the living room, still paying attention in case the kid needed him. He was ready to lean back on the couch when a soft tap on the sliding door from the garden made him raise his head from the laptop screen.

Barefoot, he approached the door and slid it open to find Hajime Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan, trembling under a thin jacket. Skin reddened by the cold, eyes bleary. Wordlessly, Tooru steps aside to let him in.

“I’m sorry for saying this, but that doesn’t look like an outfit to go out partying”, Tooru said with the slightest slyest smile.

Hajime was wearing jogging pants and a sports jacket, after all.

“I’m not going partying”, Hajime said. The _without you_ was implied, and there was no need to say it out loud.

Tooru shrugged sliding the door closed and gestured towards the couch with his head. A wordless invitation to sit and join him rewatching old games.

Hajime sits, as gracelessly as he is graceful in the middle of a play. Tooru grabs a blanket from another sofa and throws it over him. “We can’t afford you catching a cold, now, can we?”, he says, playfully.

Sitting beside him on the couch, Tooru taps again on the computer until he finds the game he was looking for before. Not a word is spoken while the game is on.

However, they rarely need words anyway.

Attentions on the laptop screen, they might not even be aware of how Hajime’s body leans closer to Tooru’s, maybe looking for some body warmth. They might not even be aware of how Tooru’s head ends up resting on Hajime’s, while his rests on his shoulder. They might not even be aware of the skin-to-skin contact of their wrists, feelin each other’s relaxed pulse.

Or, perhaps, they are fully aware of it and they just pretend they are not.

After a while, Hajime is the first one to break the silence between them.

“Happy New Year”, he whispers.

Tooru smiles, softly, brushing his cheek to the top of his head to plant a kiss.

“Happy New Year”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
